


[Vid] The Rainbow Connection

by abby82



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Abduction, Fanvids, Gen, Mytharc, Video, mulder family, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder family dynamics</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] The Rainbow Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).



> Created for juniperphoenix for The Fall Fandom Free-For-All. Her prompt requested Sarah McLachlan's cover of "The Rainbow Connection" to the UFO/abduction/Samantha theme of The X-Files. 
> 
> **Song:** "The Rainbow Connection" by Sarah McLachlan  
>  **Source:** The X-Files  
>  **Length:** 3:26 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0c9AQsdaHw) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149567910) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/27722.html)

  
  



End file.
